


Dear Diary

by N3rdGirl



Series: Imports from DeviantArt [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinda bad writing, No I will not be editing this as I want people to see how my old stories were like, might be cringey, reader is female, some blood, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdGirl/pseuds/N3rdGirl
Summary: Note this story does not reflect my current works. it is simply something I am bringing from my DeviantArt. You can find my DeviantArt here: https://www.deviantart.com/chuggaaconroyfangirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note this story does not reflect my current works. it is simply something I am bringing from my DeviantArt. You can find my DeviantArt here: https://www.deviantart.com/chuggaaconroyfangirl

It had been several years since NmE was defeated, and shortly after Dedede overthrown. All the Cappies wanted Meta Knight as their new ruler. Even though he thought his newest knight, Natalie, would be a better fit she had convinced him that if she was the new ruler she couldn't continue her current relationship with Blade. His next choice would have been Sara, but she had the same reason for declining, Sword. So Meta Knight was king, Sir Ebrum was still prime minister and lived in the castle with Lady Like and kids.  
  
Oh how Tiff and Tuff had grown. Tiff was the new doctor in town after Yabui had left town, and Tuff was currently in charge of the police force alongside chief Bookum. Kirby well he was in a committed relationship with Tiff and had been fighting the remaining monsters that came into the village. Meta Knight was taken out of his thoughts as a loud crash was heard. Quickly he grabbed Galaxia and ran out to the hillside where the noise came from. A girl was on the ground, a ship was a few feet away from her. Tiff was right there next to the girl doing CPR. “Come on.” She breathed into the girl's mouth then pressed her palms on her chest above the stomach. “One, two, three, four,” Tiff repeated this process until she heard faint breathing coming from the girl. “Tuff hand me the bandages, hurry!” Meta Knight walked up and helped Tiff with the girl, while Sword and Blade put out the fires near the ship. “Tiff how badly is she hurt.” Tiff sighed. “Well her condition isn't stable, at any moment she could stop breathing. Her injuries aren't fatal, but she's lost a lot of blood if she isn't given a transfusion she'll most likely die. The only problem is that I'm without the right type of blood.” Meta Knight's eyes turned green in thought. “You could always try using star warrior blood, I am not sure of the effects but I believe that it should work.”  
  
Seconds later Tiff had Meta Knight sitting in a chair as she started to draw the blood. She had to slap several cookies out of his hands and tie them to the chair before starting. Soon Tiff removed the needle from Meta Knight's arm and set it up to where she could start the blood transfusion. “Could you untie me?” Tiff smiled and untied the knight. She handed him some sweets. “Here eat them.” Without giving it a second thought he ate them. Tuff walked into the room. “Tiff you're needed back in town.” Tiff closed her eyes and sighed. “Tell the townsfolk that I'll be there soon.” She turned to Meta Knight. “Once I'm done can you stay here with the girl, I need someone here in case she stops breathing. You're the only person, besides me, that I know can do CPR.”  
“I will stay here with her yes, just until you can take her to the hospital with you.” Tiff nodded and gently removed the needle from the girl's arm. She left.  
  
About three hours, and thirty seconds of CPR, later the girl opened her eyes. Meta Knight noticed this and called for food to be sent in. “Where, where am I?”  
“You're currently in dreamland on the planet Popstar.” The girl sat up. “I need to find someone. I can't stay here.” Meta Knight slowly pushed the girl onto the bed. “Do not be so hasty, you just woke from being hurt, you're still too weak to be moving. If you tell me who you are looking for I can call for them to come here. But first, can you tell me your name?”  
“(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N). I'm looking for Sir Meta Knight.” The food came and I gave it to (Y/N). “Well, then you do not need to go looking far.” I smiled behind my mask at her confusion.”I am the one you are looking for.”  
“O-Oh, well. By my own accounts and Sir Arthur's, Yamikage is in charge of the monsters, and the monsters' numbers are growing.”  
  
(Y/N) watched as Meta Knight's eyes turned red. “Yamikage, the last time I saw him was when he attacked Benikage.”  
“You know Benikage?!” (Y/n) started crying. “Yamikage was my star pupil, then he allowed evil to take over, and Benikage quickly took up his training after coming back.” Meta Knight sat there in thought. (Y/N) wiped her tears away. “Sorry, it's just. I'm upset that I couldn't stop Yamikage.”  
“There is no need to blame yourself, what happened to him was because of his own actions. Not because of your inaction.” (Y/N) nodded ate some of the food.   
  
A few moments later Tiff walked through the door. I saw that the girl was up and I smiled. “It seems like you're healing well.” (Y/N) nodded. “Yes I am, thank you for taking care of me but I must get going. I have no choice.” (Y/N) tried to get up but was stopped by Tiff and Meta Knight. “Your ship is still broken and I will not allow you to get hurt anymore.” Meta Knight nodded in agreement. (Y/N) sighed. “Fine I'll stay but the second things get rough I'll leave if needed.” Tiff helped (Y/N) get up and walked with her to the hospital in town.  
  
Meta Knight left the room that (Y/N) was in and left to see how Sword and Blade were doing with (Y/N)'s ship. Natalie and Sara were with Sword and Blade repairing the ship. “Blade hand me the wrench please.” I cleared my throat and they looked at me. “Sorry Sir, is there something you need?”  
“I just came to see how the work on the ship was going.” Natalie wiped her hands off on a rag. “So far so good, but the main problem is the engine.” Sara grabbed the rag and wiped her hands off too. “Yeah, it's missing a lot of key parts. It looks almost impossible to fix, we barely have any of the parts needed.” Meta Knight's eyes glowed green. “Let me see the engine.” The two girls nodded and led Meta Knight to the engine. It was nearly torn in two. “I see.” Sword walked up next to Sara. “I don't even think we can fix this sir.” Meta Knight sighed. “Then for the time being stop, we will have to wait. I am fairly sure (Y/N) will be fine here.” Meta Knight left, walking to town.  
  
“Kirby! Make sure you watch out! Sirica and I can't always be there to save you!” Kirby nodded and ran to the next monster. “Rising break!” I smiled as Kirby fought. “Ahh Knuckle Joe! Help!” Quickly I turned to see Sirica trapped by a monster. “Smash punch!” I ran over to her and helped her up. “Kirby! We're done here come on let's go back!”  
“Go ahead! I'll be there soon poyo!” Grunting I carried Sirica back to Cappy Town.  
  
When Knuckle Joe got back to the town he went to the hospital. “I need Tiff! Where's Tiff!?”  
“I'm right here, what do. Sirica! Joe! What happened!?” I handed Sirica to Tiff. “She was hit by a monster.”  
“And where's Kirby?” Tiff got to bandaging up Sirica. “He said he'd be here soon.” I looked at Joe anger in my eyes. “You LEFT Kirby there!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!!”  
“Tiff, Kirby will be fine. Right now your focus should be on Sirica and (Y/N).” Tiff sighed. “You're right Meta Knight. But (Y/N)'s fine. I gave her a journal to write in.” Knuckle Joe stood by Sirica as Tiff began to check for any other wounds. “She'll be fine, nothing major.” Sighs of relief were heard from both Meta Knight and Joe. “Tiff, poyo!” Kirby ran in holding maxim tomatoes. He gave one to Joe and Sirica. “Here. Just in case you need them, poyo.” Tiff took the rest of the tomatoes from Kirby and walked out beckoning the rest of them to follow. She walked to the room where (Y/N) was.  
  
“Dear diary, today I landed in Dream Land on planet Popstar, the people here are nice and friendly. I gave the message to Meta Knight, but I fear that my ship is beyond repair. My only hope is that I can get a message to Sir Arthur about my current condition.” (Y/N) tapped her chin with the pencil she held. “Enough about business. Tiff, my doctor?, gave me this to write in. She said to write my feelings or write an account of the day in here. Feelings? Well other than being almost killed I'm fine. But meeting Meta Knight, he looked a lot different than the way Sir Falspar described him. Well not different in a bad way. That's all I want to write for now. So bye?” (Y/N) closed the diary and set it down next to her. There was a knock on the door. “(Y/N)? Can I come in?”  
“Yes.” The door opened to reveal Tiff, Meta Knight and three other people she didn't know. Tiff walked up to her and gave her a tomato. “Eat up, it'll help I promise.” (Y/N) looked at the tomato then ate it. She then proceeded to look at the other people there. There was a boy in a pink hoodie, another boy wearing a white headband, and a girl with white hair. “So this is (Y/N)? Humph.” The girl slapped him. “Knuckle Joe be nicer than that!” (Y/N) laughed softly. “Sorry about him, he can be a bit rude at times, I'm Sirica.” Sirica extended a hand to (Y/N). (Y/N) took the hand and shook it. “I can only assume you are Kirby, right?”  
“Yep, poyo. That's me!” Tiff whispered something into Meta Knight's ear and he nodded. “So (Y/N) for the time being you will be staying at the castle, come I will escort you.” He helped (Y/N) off the bed and handed her the book that was beside her.  
  
As they started walking Meta Knight couldn't help but notice that (Y/N) was staring at something. “Meta Knight watch out!” (Y/N) pushed Meta Knight to the ground as a shuriken flew above their heads. Getting up, (Y/N) looked at the shuriken. There was a note attached to it.  
  
 _Next time I won't miss,_  
  
Yamikage.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) looked at the shuriken. It was silver, not black like the ones Yamikage used. She heard snickering in a nearby bush. (Y/N) threw two of her own shurikens into the the bush. “ Benikage, you said she wouldn't attack!”  
“She didn't but I wasn't expecting this!” (Y/N) smirked and motioned for Meta Knight to follow her. They walked into the bushes and saw both Benikage and Sir Falspar trapped by (Y/N)'s shurikens . Meta Knight cleared his throat. “S-S-sir M-Meta Knight.”  
“Benikage, I expected this of Falspar but from you.” (Y/N) sighed and freed the two. “Benikage give me your katana and shurikens, now.” Meta Knight looked at Falspar and held out his hand. “Falspar your sword.” The two handed their stuff to (Y/N) and Meta night. “Now, when we get to the castle I expect twenty laps around it from both of you, no ninjutsu.”   
  
When they got back to the castle Falspar and Benikage started their laps. (Y/N) sat on a ledge, meditating and thinking. Meta Knight, who was walking around the castle getting rid of Dedede's remaining self effigies, spotted (Y/N) balancing on the ledge. He could feel a faint power aura radiating off of her. The aura got stronger as (Y/N) continued to meditate, then it disappeared. (Y/N) opened her eyes and turned to face Meta Knight. “Hello, were you looking for me?”  
“No, I was just walking and happened to see you.”  
“I see. Is there anyway I can contact Sir Arthur?” Meta Knight nodded and walked to the throne room, with (Y/N) following.  
  
Opening the door to the room Meta Knight walked over to the throne and pushed a button. A screen came out from the ceiling. “Sir Meta Knight.” (Y/N) walked forward so that Sir Arthur could see her. She saluted. “Sir Arthur, I'm here to report that I may not be coming back so quickly. My ship was broken beyond repair as I was landing.”  
“All is well (Y/N), have Benikage and Sir Falspar arrived?”  
“Yes they have, but they had decided to play a prank so (Y/N) and I are having them pay for their prank.” Sir Arthur nodded. “Well when they are done send Falspar back here, Benikage needs to stay.” Meta Knight nodded and ended the transmission.  
  
Falspar and Benikage finished their final lap when Tiff, Tuff, Joe, Sirica and Kirby showed up. “Poyo! Benikage!” Benikage looked up hearing his name. “Oh, H-hey guys.”  
“Why are you and Sir Falspar here, poyo?”  
“Heh heh, funny story ya see I was sopost to come here with Sir Falspar, then he was gonna leave after we got here. But **somebody** decided to play a prank on my teacher. So she told us to run laps.” Tuff and Joe laughed. Tiff glared at them. “Who's your teacher?”  
“Her name is (Y/N), she's one of the greatest ninjas out there.” Tuff stopped laughing. “Hey do you think she could teach me to be a ninja?!”  
“I don't see any harm in asking.”  
  
The group of seven walked into the throne room. “Done with your twenty laps?”  
“Yes.” (Y/N) gave Benikage back his shurikens and his sword. Meta Knight threw Falspar's sword to him. “Sir Arthur wants you back, and we certainly do not want you here.”  
“Yeah whatever I know you like my company.” Falspar left, leaving the others. “So you're Benikage's teacher?”  
“Yes I am. Why?”  
“Well, when Benikage first came here we were trying to train to be ninjas.”  
“So you wish for me to train you in the ways of the ninja.” Tuff nodded. “You have to be willing to commit, I don't take to kindly to quitters anymore.”  
“I will.”  
  
After Tiff had made sure (Y/N)'s wounds were healing correctly they went to watch (Y/N) train Tuff and Benikage. “We'll start with basics. Tuff go and grab six stones and three sticks.” Tuff quickly grabbed what (Y/N) asked for. “Now watch me.” (Y/N) took a rock and sharpened it with the other rock and stick until the rock had been sharpened to a point. She then threw it and in landed on a target. “Copy what I just did.”  
  
A little while later Tuff was tired out. (Y/N) smiled at his work. “Good now throw it at the target.” Tuff stood up and threw the sharpened rock at the target. “That's all for now, the next training session will be in three days.” (Y/N) took out a smoke bomb and threw it, disappearing.  
  
Benikage walked with Tiff and Tuff to their home within the castle. “Hey guys, I'm going to take a look around.”  
“Ok just don't get lost.” Nodding he left in search of (Y/N). Eventually he found her sitting on a little balcony. “Sis?”  
“Yes Benikage?” (Y/N) turned to face her little brother. “I was just worried about you.”  
“I'm fine, nothing you need to consern yourself with.”  
“Is it about mom and dad?” Benikage sat next to his sister. (Y/N) was crying. “Yes, but also about Yamikage.”  
“Don't tell me you still like him?”  
“No it's just when he killed mom and dad, he said that he'd come back to reclaim what was his.” Benikage hugged his crying sister. “I won't allow it (Y/N), neither will Meta Knight and Kirby.” (Y/N) nodded and wiped her eyes. “Benikage, you should go back and be with Tiff and Tuff. I just need to be alone.” Benikage nodded. “Also, don't tell anyone that we are siblings. I don't want you hurt.”  
  
 _Dear diary,  
Today I started training Tuff. His sister told me that he'd probably bring his friends the next training session. Today also marks the anniversary of my parent's marriage and death. I can't stop thinking about what Yamikage said to me. But I don't have any feelings for him anymore. I just hope that if he does attack I can defend myself. Good night_


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N) stood on the roof of the castle watching the sun rise. “Beautiful, right?” She jumped at the sudden voice next to her. Relaxing when she saw it was Meta Knight she nodded. “Yeah, it helps me calm down. Allows me to think.” Meta Knight looked at the sun. “Something bothering you?”  
“My parents, my first love. Everything.”  
“Care to tell me?”  
“Well when I was fifteen I was dating another ninja, it was Yamikage. After awhile of me dating him he changed, becoming more angry, hostile, cold. My parents told me to leave him, saying he was dangerous. I did what my parents said and broke up with him. Luckily Benikage was gone but Yamikage came into my house and killed my parents right in front of me. We were both skilled ninja, but he didn't fight me. He told me that he'd come back for what was his. Benikage returned later and I explained everything to him. We got by for a little while, I trained Benikage and he worked when not training. Soon we ran out of money, Benikage could get a job. That's when Sir Arthur found us and took us in. He made us star warriors and trained us.” Meta Knight's eyes turned green. “I see, so then are you and Benikage related?” You mentally slapped yourself realizing you told Meta Knight about you and Benikage being siblings. “Yes, but I try not to tell anyone, I don't want him put in danger.” A tear ran down your face. The tears soon started to start flowing from your eyes.  
  
(Y/N) was crying and I didn't know what to do. I hesitantly rapped my arms around her, hugging her and patting her back as she cried onto my shoulder. Truth was that it did not feel awkward or weird. It felt normal, like we were meant to be together. Slowly (Y/N) stopped crying. “S-Sorry.” She wiped her eyes. “It is fine.” I got up to leave when she grabbed my hand. “Stay please?”  
  
Meta Knight and (Y/N) sat on the roof for a while talking, becoming closer and closer. The swapped battle stories and funny ones. (Y/N) noticed a tightening in her chest as Meta Knight talked. She blushed lightly as she imagined him without his mask. “Hey Meta Knight, do you ever take off your mask?”  
“Well not normally, there are time that I do though.” (Y/N) took a bold move and grabbed his mask, gently pulling it off. What stared back at her was the most beautiful looking person. Meta Knight blushed and reach for his mask. (Y/N) grabbed Meta Knight's face and kissed him. After parting (Y/N) threw a smoke bomb and left Meta Knight. He grabbed his mask and put it back on.  
  
 _Why did I kiss Meta Knight!?!? Gosh come on (Y/N)!!! He probably hates me now. Nova! Why couldn't I just_ “Uggggh!” I sat in the room provided for me, packing up my belongings. Leaving the room I walked to the door of the castle. “(Y/N), where are you going?” I turned to the voice. “Oh I was just going into town.” Natalie looked at me with disbelief “Where are you really going.”  
“I was leaving.”  
“Why?” I sighed and explained everything to Natalie. “How do you know if he hates you. He allowed you to take off his mask.” Natalie sat down and motioned for me to sit with her.  
  
Meta Knight ran through the castle looking for (Y/N) calling out her name. “(Y/N)!!! Where are you!?!” He kept running calling her name. As he turned another corner he heard voices. “Natalie I KISSED him, he probably hates me!”  
“(Y/N) How do you know if he hates you. He allowed you take his mask off.” Meta Knight stood there listening to the two talk before turning the corner.  
  
“(Y/N), where have you been?” (Y/N) turned to face me. “Well hello Sir.” Natalie got up. “Natalie you can go.” She nodded and left. I walked up to (Y/N). “Meta Knight, I'm sorry. I just couldn't he-” I  put a finger up to her lips, taking off my mask I pressed my lips to hers.  
  
(Y/N) closed her eyes as Meta Knight kissed her. When they pulled away they were blushing. (Y/N) hugged Meta Knight.  
  
 _Dear Diary  
Today Meta Knight told me he loved me, I don't know if I should answer back or not. I told him I wasn't sure of what to do. Even though he was upset he said for me to take my time. I feel so bad for telling him that, after all he confessed his love for me. He told me to sleep on it. I just hope I make the right choice. Good Night._


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on top of the roof and looked out into the sky. Does Meta Knight really love me? Or is he just pulling my leg? Pondering these things I noticed a shadow moving towards Whispy Woods. Jumping down I follow the figure. Just as I enter I hear voices. “Kirby? What are you doing here?”  
“I came here to think, poyo. Tiff wants a kid. A KID! I don't know if I can handle it. But why are you here?”  
“Oh, I came here to think as well.” I watched as Meta Knight sat down on the ground. “Meta poyo, what happened?” Meta Knight shook his head. “There is a girl I like, but she said she does not know if she feels the same way.” Kirby hugged Meta Knight. I stood up and tapped on one of the trees. “Yes?”  
“Can I have some apples please?” The tree shook it's branches and apples fell. “Thank you.” I picked up the apples and ran back to the castle.  
  
Meta Knight stood up after talking and flew back to the castle. Once he got back to the castle a Waddle-Dee stopped him. “Sir, I have orders from someone to bring you to the dining room.” The Waddle-Dee walks to the dining room with Meta Knight following. Getting to the door he opened it. Meta Knight walked in and sat down. (Y/N) walked in carrying an apple pie. “(Y/N) what is the meaning of all this?”  
“I....uh wanted to tell you...That I...uh...like you to?” (Y/N) Blushed as she set the apple pie on the table. Meta Knight looked at (Y/N), took off his mask and kissed (Y/N).  
  
Outside the window sat Yamikage, watching. He grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the window. The window shattered and Yamikage walked in. “I'm here for (Y/N). Give her to me.” Meta Knight put on his mask and drew his sword. (Y/N) grabbed a couple of shurikens and threw them at Yamikage. All of them hit Yamikage. “(Y/N) I told you I'd come back for what's mine.” Meta Knight brought his sword to Yamikage's neck. “Leave, now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yamikage laughed and disappeared, but not before throwing a shuriken at (Y/N). It hit (Y/N) in the arm. She screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground holding her arm. Meta Knight ran to her side. (Y/N) went to pull the shuriken from her arm. “Stop, do not pull it out. We need to take you to Tiff.” Meta Knight picked up (Y/N) and flew her to the town. Walking into the hospital Tiff walked up to them. “What happened?”  
“(Y/N) was attacked.” Tiff nodded and took (Y/N) into a room.  
  
I looked at the shuriken buried deep in (Y/N)'s arm. Before I could do anything I had to make sure (Y/N) was asleep. Taking a deep breath I pulled the shuriken out of her arm. I covered the wound and began to wash it so I could stitch it up. “Meta Knight, I'm gonna need your help. This is a deep wound and I need you to keep a cloth on the arm until I get ready to stitch it.” Meta Knight nodded and but the cloth on (Y/N)'s arm. Grabbing the needle and thread I motioned for Meta Knight to lift the cloth.  
  
“So will (Y/N) be ok, poyo?”  
“Yes, Kirby she will thanks to you bringing these maxim tomatoes. We'll just need to make a soup out of them.” I heard a door open and felt someone grab my hand. “(Y/N) please wake up. I want to know you are ok.” It was Meta Knight, and he was crying. “Meta Knight, we have something for (Y/N) but you'll need to.”  
“I understand.” There was a sound of metal hitting the floor. I felt lips on mine and tasted soup.  
  
Meta Knight continued to feed (Y/N) until all the soup was gone. He stared at (Y/N) mask still off. (Y/N) stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Meta Knight. Tiff came in with a shot. “Oh she's awake, that's good.” She came up to (Y/N). “Let me see your arm.” (Y/N) lifted her arm and let Tiff have it. She gave (Y/N) the shot. “Ok, so you can go. Meta Knight keep an eye on her, give maxim soup, and keep her safe.” Meta Knight nodded and picked you up to take you back to the castle. “I'll have Kirby bring you some maxim tomatoes!”  
  
When we got back to the castle Kirby brought me some maxim tomatoes to make into soup for (Y/N). I made the soup and walked over to (Y/N). “Here.” (Y/N) tried to lift the spoon to her mouth and I noticed the trouble she was having. “(Y/N), do you need some help?” She blushed but nodded. I took the spoon and was about to feed her. “Uhh, do you think you could share it.” She blushed harder and I nodded blushing slightly under my mask. I took it off and started sharing the food with her.  
  
 _Dear Diary,  
Today I got hurt. Yamikage has found me and I'm worried that he'll come back to finish the task. But I did get food shared with me. Meta Knight, even though we did say we both love each other I still blushed when asking him to share the food with me. Right now I just hope I can heal. Good night._


	6. Chapter 6

Yamikage gathered the monsters  he had at his disposal. “Hey you ninja. When am I gonna be able to take me throne back!?” Groaning Yamikage sliced Dedede's head off. Escargoon looked in horror at Yamikage. “Do you really have to do that!?”  
“Shut up before I do the same to you.” Gulping Escargoon stepped back. “Humph, good choice.” Yamikage motioned for the monsters to follow. “Whatever you do, do not attack a single female.”  
  
Meta Knight gathered Blade, Sword, Natalie, Sara, Benikage, (Y/N), Tiff and Tuff. “I feel as if Yamikage will be readying an attack. We will need to be ready to defend (Y/N) at any costs.” (Y/N) grew a bit angered. “I'm not that weak! I can defend myself!” Meta Knight grabbed (Y/N)'s hand. “We are not saying that you are super weak. It is just the fact that you were recently attacked. You are not even fully healed yet.” (Y/N) looked down. “I just want to help.” Meta Knight turned to the rest. “Get ready for an attack.” The rest nodded and left. “(Y/N) I love you, and I want you safe.”  
  
I lifted my hands up to remove Meta Knight's mask. I finally got a good look at his face in a whole. It was covered in scars it was beautiful. “Meta Knight, I love you too.” I kissed him and dropped his mask as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. When we finally parted I bent down to pick up his mask. I handed it to him.  
  
Sara walked with Sword to the front of the castle. “So I bet (Y/N) and Meta Knight are a thing.” Sword pushed Sara. “Don't say that about Sir!” Sara laughed and gave Sword a small peck on the cheek. “You know it's true.” They reached their destination and stood waiting for the signal to attack.  
  
“Blade, what's wrong?” Blade looked at Natalie. “I'm just worried about (Y/N) and Sir Meta Knight.” Natalie turned to Blade. “Why? They're perfect for each other. Just like we are.” She walked over to Blade and hugged him. Blade rolled his eyes but hugged Natalie back.  
  
Yamikage led the group of monsters to the castle. Escargoon held a small dagger that he kept secret from Yamikage. As Yamikage walked he sensed another weapon other than his own and the ones the monsters wielded. He turned and sliced the head off of Escargoon's body. “Such a petty decision.” Yamikage kept walking he didn't need Escargoon. Eventually he reached the castle.  
  
“They're here, are you sure you can fight (Y/N)?” I nodded, and put on some lightweight armor. “Let's go.” Meta Knight drew his sword. “Let me know if anything starts happening.” Nodding we ran out to battle.  
  
Kirby sat waiting with Sirica and Knuckle Joe. “Kirby are you sure?”  
“Yes, poyo, Meta Knight said Yamikage wouldn't attack any girls and the fact that we have her dressed almost like (Y/N) Yamikage will follow her, poyo. He's looking for (Y/N). And, poyo, we have a trap set up.”  
“What kind of trap?”  
“Something having to deal with (Y/N)'s engine of her ship.” Sirica adjusted her (F/C) shirt that matched (Y/N)'s. “Come on! I wanna get out of these clothes, they're to big.”  
  
As Yamikage approached the castle he noticed a girl. “Monsters storm the castle, leave all females alone. If you find Meta Knight or Kirby allow me to end them.” He walked over to the person. At a distance they looked like (Y/N). The person started running and he sped off following them.  
I ran quickly trying to get Yamikage to where the trap was and the place where I would be able to lose him. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” As I was running I saw Knuckle Joe and I picked up speed to follow him.  
  
Yamikage kept running until he lost who he thought was (Y/N). He closed his eyes. Hearing an engine start up he ran to the direction of the sound. He saw a ship but before he could run away the ship exploded. “Great! We got him! Now to get (Y/N) here.” Kirby and Knuckle Joe grabbed  Yamikage and brought him to where Meta Knight was.  
  
I heard the explosion and quickly made work of the monsters I was battling. “Meta Knight! What was that!?” Meta Knight chopped the head off of one of the monsters and grabbed my hand. “A little trap I set for Yamikage.” He pulled me along to the back of the castle. I saw Kirby and Knuckle Joe holding Yamikage. He looked pathetic. Meta Knight nodded I walked up to Yamikage. “You killed my parents, left me and my brother alone. Pathetic. I can't believe that you'd do that to me.” I drew my sword and grabbed a shuriken. I threw the shuriken at Yamikage. It hit him. “(Y/N), please!”  
“I don't give second chances.” I thrust my sword into Yamikage's heart. Pulling my sword out I flicked the blood off it and sheathed it. My gaze was unwavering as turned from the lifeless body.  
  
Meta Knight noticed that (Y/N) was shaking as she walked away. “Throw the body into the water.” He ran after (Y/N). Kirby took the body. “Knuckle Joe, poyo, finish off the monsters.” Dragging the body to the ocean Kirby threw into the water.  
  
“(Y/N), are you ok?” I had finally caught up to (Y/N), glad that I did. “No, I'm not.” (Y/N) stopped moving. She turned to me tears streaming down her face. “Meta Knight, I killed him. With no emotion showing. I should have felt something anything.” I stopped her. Taking off my mask I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We parted and (Y/N) smiled. “(Y/N) you are perfect, do not worry.”  
  
A few days later all the monsters were gone. Meta Knight and I had gotten married. “Tiff I'm grateful for your help.” Tiff smiled. “It's the most I could do, after all I know the feeling of carrying a child.” I placed my hand on my belly. “I better get back to the castle. After Meta Knight might be worried.” Slowly I got up and made my way to the castle. As I was walking I saw Meta Knight on the path. “(Y/N)! (Y/N) where are you!” I walked over to Meta Knight. “Honey I'm right here. I was just getting my check-up.”  
  
Meta Knight took (Y/N)'s hand and hugged her, and together they walked back to the castle.


End file.
